Smells Like Teen Spirit
by ChemicalSwirls
Summary: Confused Bill, Badass Tom, Ladies' man Georg and a very serious Gustav! High school could never be boring with a Legendary band "Tokio Hotel" in the making :
1. Chapter 1

**Smells Like Teen Spirit (Hahah I love that song)**

**My second fanfic :D**

**So, yeah, I've been working on this and another one (untitled)**

**I'll update the one which is already on here, a lil later :)**

**P.S- I do not own Tokio Hotel, and this fanfic's totally unreal and as the site states, Fan-FICTION.**

**Also, I know many dates and ages will be screwed up, so, don't pay attention to it :D**

**Please Review! **

**Bill's POV**

Today's Sunday. The most laid-back day of the entire week. A day when all problems are meant to be put aside and the day is to be enjoyed, as much as possible.

Tomorrow, me and Tom are gonna be 10th graders! How cool is that? I've been uber excited for so many days and now finally, 10th grade begins tomorrow! Whooooooooooooooot :D

Mine and Tom's idea of a Sunday was basically to play video games all day. Mostly Super Mario LOL :P But this Sunday, I didn't feel like it. I was in my room all day, on the verge of having a drastic makeover. New start, new school day, new look.

I wanted to do something about my hair! Tom's dirty blonde hair was already made into dreads, and he looks pretty happy with them. My dirty blonde hair was, umm, very bluh. Yeah, no words to describe it. It was just long and half-burnt. I straighten it almost every day.

Looking up hairstyles on the internet would be copying an unknown person. So, I decided to go for a unique hairstyle of my own.

A new Bill Kaulitz in the making, oh yeah.

**It'd be real embarrassing if the real Bill and Tom stumble upon this fanfic somehow :P**

**Haha, but I am a big fan of Tokio Hotel and was feeling too lazy to make up new characters, so I used them for the story :D**

**No offence to them in any way, I love them! 3**

**And sorry if this chapter's short :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, if you have reached here :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'm writing this without getting any pay :P**

**Haha. xD But really, REVIEW :D**

**I do not own Tokio Hotel, blah blah, and other disclaimers :)**

**Bill's POV**

Voila! I was finally done! With some black hair dye and some serious hair-cutting, I looked so different.

All I did was dye all my hair black, cut my hair to an inch or two all over sparing the front side and made a fringe, which I flat ironed and held it away with hairspray. MY HAIR IS NOW BLACK :D

I looked at myself in the mirror again. Wow, I didn't look the same at all. Everyone is going to surely love it.

_After going downstairs:_

"BILL KAULITZ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" My mom looked at me in horror.

Dad was trying so hard not to laugh, but Tom was literally rolling on the ground laughing (ROFL) He's such an idiot! I never laughed at him when he made his hair into dreads! Psssssh, idiot.

"Mom, I can explain. I just wanted to try something new! I can't do anything about it now, can I? Why aren't you appreciating it, mom? Do you think I've made a fool out of myself? Well, I think it looks good, and I will carry it off well, don't you worry. If I can trust myself on this, won't you trust me? Have faith, mom. I can't always be a coward."

And she began to cry.

"I'm worried for my baby! Couldn't we have just gone to a barber and chopped it, honey? What if something bad would've happened? Anyway, let's drop it, I still love you Billa."

She kissed me on my forehead. I really love my mom a lot. Even though it sounds so stupid and kiddie, I don't give a fuck.

"What about me, mommy?" Tom asked in his fake puppy dog eyes look.

"Awwwh, you too Tomie. I love you both!"

"And ME, Simone?" Dad asked.

"Sigh, you too. I love my three boys a lot! Now, never doubt it again."

**Well, I would have put Gordon, but I'll just leave the DAD as DAD. :)**

**Anyway, I've already written like most of the story, so I'll update as soon as I get some good reviews! Ciao until then! :D**

**Again short chapter? Sorry :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have holidays until July (Woohooo very long, I know :D )**

**So, I'll have this story done by then mostly :)**

**Maybe I may write a sequel also, who knows? ;)**

**Whatever. Chapter 3.**

_**Monday Morning**_

**Tom's POV**

I'm sleepy. So not excited. School's always been a bitch!

Yesterday was kind of boring too. But seeing Bill's new hairstyle, I couldn't stop laughing! My stomach still hurts after laughing at him! Boy, he must be pissed off by now! Haha.

I still love him as my baby brother. But he was annoying me the whole week ranting on about school. He was so excited throughout, I was the complete opposite.

Even though we are identical twins with a 10-minute age difference, Bill and I have so many different likes and dislikes.

He's into the emo crap, I'm into hip-hop.

He likes skinny jeans, I like baggy pants.

He is obsessed with make-up, I never touch it.

He loves buying jackets, I love buying sneakers.

He's a Nena fan, I'm a Sammy Deluxe fan.

He's somewhat shy around girls but I can't live without them. ;)

One common thing: SKITTLES ^_^

Anyway, breakfast's done, now time to go to school. Where's the car? We have to go walking? Noooo way. Today's going to suck.

**I'd really love to hear from you'll. Make some Noise! (Not literally, just press the "review" button and post a sweet comment :P )**

**Danke so much. :***


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapterrrrrr :D**

**A BIG Thankyou to CarribeanTrinidadian **

**I guess you're the only one reading my story! **

**So I'll post just for you 3**

**Bill's POV**

I got ready as fast as I could in the morning! Mom looked so happy (Maybe cuz we'd not be home to bug the crap out of her) She made our favourites for breakfast! Yippeeeee :D

After that, me and Tom went walking to school. I loved walking on warm, sunny days like this! But Tom was not in a good mood. He dragged his feet as he walked, looking at the ground. I didn't care, I was happy. And I was not going to let him ruin my happiness.

The whole way, I was blabbering about how I expect school to be and stuff. I expected many sarcastic remarks from Tom, but he was surprisingly quiet. Strange. I've been blabbering for 15 minutes now.

I held my hand out to whack him. But as I moved my hand, I felt nothing. Only air. OMG!

Tom is missing! He was right here next to me! What the heck! I started running backwards and found him lying face-down on the sidewalk. Did he meet with an... accident?

I flipped him over. His eyes were shut.

"TOM TOM GET UPPPP! Don't leave me!" I said while shaking him back and forth.

"What the fuck! Can't you let me sleep for a while? Scheisse, Bill!"

HE WAS SLEEPING ON THE SIDEWALK?

"You fucking idiot! You are impossible! How can you sleep on the fucking sidewalk? Are you like, dumb? We have to reach school in like... NOW!"

I pulled his hand and dragged him all the way.

Xx

FINALLY. We reached school about 5 minutes late. All thanks to Tom -.-

I was flipping out thinking he's dying but saw him sleeping instead. On a sidewalk. In front of the whole world. On the way to a probable perfect school day.

Great. Just great.

I was so angry after that. The whole time while reaching school, I shouted at him and I doubt if he even listened to what I said. Whatever, mom and dad would scold him anyway.

**Again, no offense to any Tokio Hotel member :)**

**I just thought this would be a little funny haha :P**

**Tom must be a real genius in reality xD**

**And Bill ofcourse loves his brother ^_^**

**And these curses are just to bring out the emotion of the character ;)**

**Also, out of curiosity I'll ask, how long have you been a Tokio Hotel fan? It's been a year and a half for me (pretty late, I know)**

**I fell in love with them after listening to 'World Behind My Wall' during the 2009 MTV EMA's :)**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Keep reading, it's about to get better :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The previous chapter was short, yeah? I'm sorry, was having a little writer's block :/**

**Now I have written the story in a book and will try and finish it up there fully :) **

**Anyway, here's chapter 5**

**Bill's POV**

My firstest class of 10th grade – English.

Tom had German. Dammit! German is so easy, easier than English!

He's such a lucky dog. But it's not like he'd study anyway, he prefers detention over any class. But I, I'm an angel. O:)

I sat in the only empty seat I found in the whole class. The benches had all sorts of people seated on them! Jocks, preps, cheerleaders, Asians, Musicians, dorks, Drama Club members, everything! The teacher hadn't come yet. As I walked in, I got many weird stares from these people. Some kept their eyes on me till I sat down. Was it because of the guyliner? Whatever, I didn't really care. There was this tall guy in front of me. He made it hard for me to look at the board, dammit. There was a singer on my left, singing some pop song. On my right was a nerd, already studying off a book (and being hit with spitballs on the head) and behind me was an African dude.

**Tom's POV**

German.

I thought it would be no problem at all. I live in Germany and talk German, hallooooo :D

But when I walked into that classroom, it was dead silent. All eyes were fixed on me. Eyes with spectacles in front of them. And all their mouths twitching into wicked smiles, showing their braces. They all had these weird sweaters on. All of them were geeks!

NEIIIIIIIIIINNNNN, my life is ruined. This can't be happening.

Not a single hot girl in that class. EW, one girl just winked at me. Disgusting.

In a school of a possibility of 150 rooms, why did all the smart ones have to be here?

I walked out to check if this was my class. Sadly, it was.

Out of over 100 billion people worldwide, why did I have to learn German in a class full of geeks? I don't want to be one of them by the end of the year.

Oh good Lord, help me.

I sat at a seat right at the back. Why were they still staring all weird at me? I have to stop this.

"So, umm, what's poppin', yo?" Some geeky guy asked me. He was sitting a few benches away from me. His eyes looked so big under those glasses.

"The name's Larry. Larry Ferguson. What's your name, homie?" He asked me in a pathetic ghetto accent. Why's he even trying?

"That was so fucking stupid! You should've heard yourself haha! Firstly, I do not talk like that, you dork. And secondly, I ain't your homie either. Just because my hair's in dreads, don't you go all Lil Wayne all over me. My name's Tom. You ought to remember me." I said.

He immediately turned around and began reading a book. He got SO scared! Lmao xD

The other dorks also stopped staring at me and started reading too.

Wow, I'm now a bully. B)

Haha school's gonna be amazing from today :D

**Hey! **

**Again, no offense to any Tokio Hotel member :)**

**I just saw the Humanoid Live DVD for the umpteenth time, it never gets old :')**

**I've pre-written the other chapters too :)**

**Danke again ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bill's POV**

I'm feeling so left-out. There's a variety of kids in this class and none of them are like me. All of them belong to a clique, except me. Gosh, this is very weird.

I can see many eyes on me, mean stares. And this tall dude's blocking my whole view of the front! Fuck my life. If this happens daily, I don't know what I'd do to myself.

"Hey bro, you new here?" The African dude behind me asked.

"Umm, yeah. By the way, why am I getting these cold stares from everyone?" I boldly asked.

"Dude. Are you a dude? What's with the make-up, bro? It's for chicks! You wanna be one of 'em?" He pointed at a bunch of sluts, doing their hair and make-up.

"Uhhh, no. What's your name?"

"Nevermind. Your weird, man." He picked up his stuff and left.

Psssh, weird African dude. I just put a little eyeliner! What's the big deal? People have their own way of dressing up! What lousy stereotyping.

So far, school's not been that great. I wanted to enjoy another school year! But the start itself was horrible. I slunk back in my seat, not giving a care about anything. I could hear high-pitched voices and occasional burps. With a few whispers. And banging noises. Dammit, headache. I hope the teacher comes fast.. Oh great, she came!

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Hamilton and I'll be your English teacher for the year. So now we.." She began talking some crap which I hardly heard.

After a while, someone patted my shoulder. I had fallen asleep? Ew, drool. Yep, I had fallen asleep. What is wrong with me? Dammit!

I turned around to look at the person and.. Ohmygosh.

**Tom's POV**

I am the coolest kid here, definitely. I could shut them geeks up. They could be my slaves! Ahahha.

"Hallo, Ich bin Frau Friedrich und ich werde dir beibringen allen deutschen fur dieses jahr." (Hello, I'm Mrs. Friedrich and I'll be teaching you all German for this year.)

I'm sort of a pervert but, may I say that this "teacher" is gorgeous! Wow, she's like, perfect. And she looks also like she's in her twenties. And she's HOT. Like really, hot. She's got wavy blonde hair and she had red lipstick on. Her clothes were not trashy at all. She looked very decent, but good girls can go bad ;)

"Hallo gibt hubsche madchen," (Hello there pretty girl) I said in my most flattering voice with a wink.

She just looked at me.

"Darf ich ihren namen, junge?" (May I know your name, boy?) She said very sternly.

"Tom. Tom Kaulitz." I winked again.

Holy fuck. I just realized that I'm flirting with my teacher. Ohmygod, Ohmygod. I'm really retarded. I can get expelled or something. But she's hot! It's not my fault! I hope she'll take it as a joke. Oh crap, too late.

"Oh, Tom Kaulitz, Ich bin nicht geschmeichelt. Detebtion fur sie. Sie tun dies wieder, wirst du in tiefere schiesse bekommen." (I'm not flattered. Detention for you. You do this again, you'll get into deeper shit.)

"Verzeihen Sie mir." I said.

Stupid dorks. They're laughing at me! I'll show them. But first, I have to get on Mrs. Friedrich's good side. Without becoming one of these people.

I just learnt that life does screw you over anytime.

**My German sucks, I just Google Translated it. :P**

**Any mistakes, let me know. :)**

**Oh and Tom's a bit retarded only in this story, Idk in reality how he is :P**

**Anyway, please review, your feedback's always welcome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Felt too lazy to wait, so I uploaded Chapter 7 too :)**

**Bill's POV**

"Mrs. Hamilton will call on you if you keep sleeping," she said with a sweet smile.

This girl. She was so pretty in my eyes. She had long black hair, with many streaks in her hair. Colorful ones! I could see all the Skittles colors LOL. Her make-up was natural and hardly noticeable. She wore many charm bracelets, which tinkled when she patted my shoulder. And her nails were perfectly manicured. Her eyes were blue, sea blue. Wow, she's beautiful. I think I stared at her for like, a long time.

"Hi, my name's Sandra. But you can call me Sandy. What's yours?" She asked, breaking the silence. Her voice was so sweet! It wasn't too hoarse, or too squeaky. Also, she had this queer accent.

"My name's Bill. Nice to meet you!" I said shaking her hand.

"So, umm, are you from abroad? Your accent's different.." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm British. Just came here around a few months back. I never expected Germany to be this good! But yeah, my German sucks. I'll improve, haha."

"Yeah, yeah, you will!" I said, grinning.

"Are you emo?" She randomly asked me. Was that the smartest she could say?

"Sorry? Umm, I don't cut myself deliberately and write suicide notes. Guyliner is not emo. Stop stereotyping me, I'm fed up of it already. "

"I didn't mean to insult you, Bill, I'm really sorry.. Oh crap, she's turning around, she'll call on us. Be quiet."

And I was. Didn't want to get her into trouble on her first day. Heck, even I wanted to be a Goody Two Shoes on the first day.

Time was going so fast. Forget Mrs. Hamilton's lecture, I was thinking about Sandy. I think I am having a crush on her already. Love at first sight you could say. But I really had to get to know her more, I'll try tomorrow. Today's class is almost over.

BRRRING! The bell went off.

Hey, I just realized, Tom and me had our common class now: Music.

Yay, heading for the Music Room now.

**Tom's POV**

Already? Detention? Amazing. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but this hot teacher already hated me. She should be happy I'm hitting on her! I mean, come on, it's me. But now, the whole year could possibly be the worst, for all I know.

I have to get up early in the morning, five days a week.

I'm in the dorkiest class ever.

My hot German teacher hates me.

And so far, I've not seen a single hot girl (Except for Mrs. Friedrich, ofcourse.)

I should forget about Mrs. Friedrich. What if she's married? I'll be in deeper shit. What if her husband's some hulk-type guy? Or is a bouncer at some club? I'd be squished.

Tom Kaulitz, don't be a jerk. Hit on other girls, not your teachers.

With my mind pre-occupied, I couldn't even pay attention to Mrs. Friedrich. I'm scared of losing control of myself again and do something stupid, and get punished.

BRRRING!

The bell? Already? Music class, with Billa, it'll be amazing.

**Ehh, I don't like this chapter much, I had writer's block. Anyway, I promise the rest to be more better :D  
>Okay, I'm getting in Georg and Gustav in the next chapter :)<strong>


End file.
